


purity

by faulting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cock Slut Louis, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Twink Louis, Underage - Freeform, cause why not?, is that a tag?, louis is toulouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faulting/pseuds/faulting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> louis and harry become stepbrothers through an odd marriage. harry isn't quite for it but louis is all in, along with the added fact that he had somewhat of a crush. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This had been saved in my files for the past year and I've finally decided to post it. This story is mostly smut, so please, don't expect some giant love story behind it where Louis lets everyone use his body and really is insecure and Harry is one of the lads who doesn't fuck him and leave him that are rare across the Earth. (He doesn't fuck him and leave him, though.)
> 
> I feel like I should add that Jay and Robin are probably never gonna get married and that Lottie doesn't really hate Louis as much as I made her in this fic. Or maybe she does, I don't know. I would hope not.
> 
> Enjoy, and all that mess!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/rimmingIwt)

**_pureity_**   _(because the last thing this fic is is pure)_

 

**_PROLOGUE_ **

✧*｡

"louis, you look absolutely adorable!"

louis glanced up from the fabric of the tablecloth on top of the table he was at to see his aunt frankie walking towards him with her arms wide open. her cheeks are red and she looks rounder than even before, but he still graciously accepts her hug and tries not to shudder when his face gets smashed in her drugstore perfume scented boobs.

and he does think he looks adorable, actually, although he'd like it better if his aunt didn't use that word. his mother allowed him to wear his thigh-highs and lottie hadn't decided to be especially bitchy that day, letting him borrow one of her pair of denim shorts. he's been sitting at the table that was placed in the backyard at some fancy venue while he watched his family chat happily with other relatives and friends.

"thanks, auntie frankie," louis smiles.

she gushes and waves a hand, "don't thank me, thank yourself. you dressed better than i did back in highschool," aunt frankie says with a roll of her eyes, "dear god, i'm shudderin' just thinking about it."

louis gets out a forced laugh and the woman hugs him once more before tottering away in her ridiculously high heels. she spoke as if she belonged in louisiana or texas when she was really just some lady who was born and raised in a small town in yorkshire and he had always thought it was entertaining to hear her speak.

his mum had gotten married to some lad named robin who had looked at him twice when they first met each other's families. he was a nice enough man, somewhat heavyset with rosy cheeks that were more than cliché and he always smelled like lemongrass and fancy cologne. louis likes him enough and his sisters enjoy his company like he was their own father.

the ceremony was beautiful, and louis was nice enough to wear the suit that was provided for him to walk his mother down the aisle, but as soon as they got to the reception he was begging jay to let him change back into his street clothes and she reluctantly said yes with a roll of her eyes. that, of course, led to him sitting at one of the fancy-smanchy tables with one legged crossed over the other, watching the scene of people kindly thanking the couple and their mingling.

he jumped when jay and robin came to his table with equally as big grins on their faces. the woman still wore her veil.

"...and you've already met louis," jay continues, eyes flickering down to louis' crossed legs with her grin diminishing, "the same louis who needs to  _uncross_ his legs because i can see  _everything_ _."_

"daddy doesn't mind, isn't that right?" louis responds, glancing over to where robin stood.

the man obliviously nodded and johannah seethed quietly before shaking her head, stopping to wrap her shoulder around her new husband. louis pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his fingers, keeping his legs crossed as he waited for another strike up of a conversation.

robin is the one to start it, "so i hear you're an honours student," he says.

"well, i kinda did something with the headm-"

"i taught him well, didn't i?" jay cuts off with a stern look to louis and the boy can't help but roll his eyes.

and louis knows that she's cutting him off purposely because of the fact that he had actually  _done_ something with the headmaster of his old highschool to earn his high grades, but he decides not to say anything and looks back up at the man, uncrossing his legs and leaning his elbows forward on his knees.

"well, with grades like that you could tutor my son," robin smiles. louis raises his eyebrows.

"you have a son?" he questions.

"of course. i've mentioned him before. harry?" the man responds, tilting his head just a bit.

"i don't think i remember? is he my age, by any chance?" louis asks with a slight smile, "or older, even?"

"he's twenty-two. somewhere around here too, i'll go find the kid."

as soon as he's gone, louis is looking back towards his mother who's frowning crazily at him. he folds his arms across his chest, pouting his lips out and slowly uncrossing his legs. in the distance, he can see robin making his way through the crowd of people and his third cousin, julia, flirting with some lad who was sporting a buzzcut. he looked about forty, with never ending bags underneath his dull eyes.

when he glances back, jay is sighing and sitting down in the chair next to him. louis raises an eyebrow and rests his chin against the sleeve-covered palm of his hand. it's funny how his mother gets when he's around men.

"don't even think about it, love," the woman says.

"think about what, mummy?" he asks innocently, tilting his head a bit to the side,  
"i'm sure this harry fellow is nice enough. you're the one who said i need to make friends."

"not on my wedding day, lou, just control yourself," jay sighs.

in the end, louis ends up rolling his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and reached over to find his mother's hand it give it a short tap. just as he was pulling back, robin was approaching the table with a tall, lanky figure in tow and louis clenches his eyes shut before giving a pointed look at his mother, followed by an exasperated quiet groan.

because,  _god_ _,_ this fucker was  _beautiful_ _._

the two make eye contact for the split of a second and louis' mind flickers to how he'd very much like to run his fingers through the bloke's shoulder-length tresses. he could see harry sucking his cheeks in when he looks down from louis' white chucks to the thigh-highs all the way up to his jumper and his subconscious can't help but give a little dance because christ, how could he have not paid attention to robin before?

"louis, this is harry, my oldest," robin introduces and louis is quick to thrust his hand forward. harry is hesitant before he shakes it firmly.

"hi," he squeaks, batting his eyelashes slowly.

"dad said you'd be different," harry says, smiling politely.

"yep. that's what all my quote "partners" end quote have said," louis responds with a low titter. jay glares at him from across the table.

his legs have somehow found themselves crossed once more and his bottom lip is trapped in between his teeth. jay has seen this far too much, the same steps that lead up to louis become this flirty and sexual teenage boy who never had any control and always ended up coming home with the slightest limp. louis flicks a piece of his hair from his face and the woman sighs quietly.

he had opened his mouth to speak more when lottie came bounding up to the four of them with her bride's maid dress still flowing against her skinny body. she takes her place directly next to harry and louis squints at her before scooting down in his chair, watching as the girl rolls her eyes and him before placing a hand on harry's shoulder.

"i see you've met tomlinwhore," she speaks and earns a swat on her arm by jay.

"just because i know how to give people a good time," louis retorts.

"and by "good time" could you possibly mean giving your arse up to any man who asks?"

"probably," the boy giggles, "whoopsies."

robin's face is becoming the slightest bit confused and jay is fuming silently. lottie gives a indignant noise and puts her big head into the air, like she was the queen of whatever was happening. louis knew though, that whenever her nose crinkled and the spot between her forehead and eyebrows turned the littlest bit red, that she was either frustrated or angry. he hoped that it was both.

a pause scatters throughout the group, then-

"so, harry, you're gonna be moving in with us, right?" louis asks.

"yeah, if it's not too much of a bother," harry says with a shrug.

louis waves a hand. "'course not. mummy and the girls all are ecstatic," he retorts, bouncing happily in his seat. "i am, too."

"i can fucking tell."

the 17-year-old is quick to look towards his new stepfather, a pout settled on his turned down lips.

"daddy, tell charlotte to stop messing with me," he whines. robin looks from the two kids with a unsure expression before glancing towards jay.

"okay, louis and lottie, how 'bout you go and find your uncle samuel," jay proposes. "he's just been itching to see you."

surprisingly, without a protest or a simple word, louis stood up from the table and lottie removed his hand away from harry's shoulder. the boy's jumper fell over the back of his thighs and one of the thigh-highs had fallen a bit down his leg. he pulled it up, gasping loudly when jay quickly lunged forward and yanked up the waistband of his shorts. lottie laughed as he stumbled forward a bit, but louis notices how harry stares at him in amusement.

he composes himself coolly before standing back up and going to follow lottie to where their uncle samuel was standing by the small buffet. just as he's past harry, there was a hand stopping him and he looks back to where the man was standing.

"bye, toulouse," he smirks.

louis blinks at him, cocking his head a bit to the side. harry's smile falters the slightest.

"from the aristocats?"

the boy shrugs and pushes his lips together in a line, "must be too young," he grins.

he gently tugs his arm away from the man's grip, then skips away towards his sister with a calm expression taking over his face.

and, it wasn't like he was going to become some little kid who was desperate to be fucked. he actually preferred the word "princess".


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family moves in a louis _really _likes his new stepbrother.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is meh, but i couldn't find the first chapter in my files for the longest.

louis has always liked in-ground pools. they don't have the burden of a huge circular object in the middle of a perfectly good lawn, and if you were lucky, you'd get a cute little patio around it. 

"oi, tomlinwhore, get out and do something!" his younger sister, Lottie, screams as she passes by with a box full of old clothes.

he only wiggles his fingers in a wave in her direction, continuing to kick his feet in the cold water of the pool. it wasn't particularly a nice day outside, and the sun wasn't shining as bright as it had been the day before but the families' new home had a fucking pool, and it would actually be a bit of a crime to not use it first thing. a small fold of louis' miniskirt flips up when he kicks one of his legs out and a bit of the water that was splashed up even reached as far as the stray cat who had been circling the area since the family and the uhual came.

lottie rolls her eyes, shifting the box to her left hand so she can reach up and flick the bird at him. she's stopped when jay comes behind her, and the woman pushes her along with a shake of her head. a gust of wind blows in the air as the two open the slide door and step inside of the home. louis has been inside; it wasn't anything special, just a four-bedroom home that smelled like old strawberries and was surrounded by houses that were exactly alike.

"hi, robin!" louis squeals when his step-father comes by with a dolley that contained one of the tuts that would go in his room. 

the man looks up and grins, stopping his motions, "hello there, kiddo," he says back.

"that goes in my room. it has all of my pretty stuff!" the 17-year-old shouts and robin nods, starting towards the back door once more.

when he goes in, his younger sisters, daisy and fizzy run by. one of them, daisy perhaps, stops to point at the cat who had begun to hiss at the water and without another second in between, the two yell happily and begin to chase after it. the poor thing makes a frightened noise before shooting up and dashing through the bushes that would lead to the backyard of another home. the girls share exchanged looks before moving through the bushes as well.

louis is more than aware that if they got caught that he would be in a heap of trouble, but the neighbour's car hadn't been in the driveway and unless they didn't own a vehicle, he had assumed that they were gone. another breeze passes through and louis shudders before he's perking up at the sound of two new voices making their way through the backyard.

he pushes his shoulders back and spreads his legs open just the littlest bit the same time as harry, his stepbrother, and one of the uhual men come through the shrubbery. harry's carrying a small suitcase that probably belongs to fizzy, and he lightly converses with the man until louis pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and clears his throat.

"hi," louis giggles, voice a bit breathless, when the two men look up.

he notices how the uhual man's eyes immediately shift towards his open legs, surely staring at the pair of dull pink panties that he was sporting, but harry remains oblivious and waves at him with quite the big smile on his face and louis waves back. 

"hey, toulouse!" harry says.

"still don't know who that is, hazzy," louis retorts with a smirk. "the water's fine, you should both get in."

and his gaze is flitting towards the uhual man who's face had turned an unattractive shade of red. he murmurs something to harry and sort of jogs back out through the shrubbery while harry watches him, expression so obviously confused, before he's turning back to louis who had tilted his head to the side as he sees the man go, too.

"can't. i have to finish unpacking and whatnot," harry says with a shrug.

louis' shoulders slump a bit and he presses his bottom lip out in a pout, "kay. i'll miss you," he responds, then harry is going inside with the others.

like magic, of course, lottie comes out with her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. she glares at him as she passes by, then stops entirely to stand across from him on the other side of the pool, hip jutted out with a poorly-manicured hand placed on it.

"'i'll miss you'? god, you make me wanna vomit," she spits.

louis rolls his eyes and pulls his legs shut, making a slight ripple in the water that lottie jumps back from.

"jealous, much?" louis says back coolly.

"i'm telling mum!" lottie growls before stomping off towards the door.

he wasn't sure what she was telling on him for. maybe because he was visibly flirting with his new brother, or the fact that there was a possibility that she saw him show his knickers to a random man and his new brother but either way he knew that all he would get is a barely there tap on the wrist.

it's bullshit, really, because he hasn't been fucked properly since his mother pulled him out of the school after one of the secretaries caught him and the headmaster going at it against the wooden desk in the middle of the room, and the fact that lottie had a problem with how he was going to go about getting something was irritating him in the slightest bit.

suddenly, fizzy and daisy came running through the bushes once more, eyes wide with huge smiles on their faces. fizzy has the cat in her hand and daisy's bow was placed on top of the animal's head.

"lou, can we get a kitty?" fizzy questions happily.

"yeah, can we?" daisy seconds.

louis smiles. "sure, why not. as long as it doesn't shit on my clothes."

the two give an excited whoop that sounds identical before moving towards the open door with the cat in their hands. 

louis found it to be his entertainment until he was able to get his hands on something better.

☆

"and here goes another night of humiliation."

louis scoffs and reaches over daisy in the car to flick lottie dead in her nose. she shouts out in surprise, and before she could retaliate, jay was looking at the both of them sternly through her rearview mirror.

after mostly everything was unpacked and set into each person's room, robin had proposed that they go out to celebrate a new blended family. lottie, of course, rejected the offer, only to have her mother shove her into vehicle and tell her to stop complaining and act like a proper family for once. louis had chuckled which earned him a deathly glare. the seats were organized oddly, where it could have four in the first backseat and two in the second. it was arranged where louis was next to harry (he had told daisy a little fib so that he would be able to) as well as daisy, and daisy was next to lottie with fizzy in the back.

and it wasn't that lottie was embarrassed to be seen with her brother because of the way he dressed, that sometimes could be acceptable, but it was the fact that he was donned in a white jumper, a pure white miniskirt whose see-through colour barely did anything to cover up the panties he had underneath with light pink thigh-highs along with that he probably would spend the whole time flirting with the men who were stupid enough to come to the same restaurant.

louis' fingers were flitting on the bows on top of the thigh-highs when he turns to harry who had been focussing his attention through the window, staring at the passing scenery. he moves a hand up, tapping the man on his shoulder.

"do you like my outfit, hazzy?" he asks with a flutter of his eyelashes.

harry smiles. "'course i do. you look very much like toulouse."

"toulouse must be really cute, then," louis giggles and harry just hums. lottie rolls her eyes and bangs her head against the car window.

when they arrive, it's just a small pizza parlour that robin had said he was dying to take everyone to when they arrived in manchester. a family inside second glanced at louis when he skipped in first, followed by his mother who made sure to tug down the back of his skirt before he makes his way towards one of the booths in the back.

they end up having to get two tables, since it hadn't been enough room and the fact that lottie complained that she didn't want to see louis flipping up his skirt to get an extra refill from the waiter and he ends up at a table with jay, harry, and daisy while fizzy, robin, and lottie sit somewhere by themselves.

he's sipping on the diet coke in front of him, eyes focused on harry who was endowed in a conversation with his mother about his life in university and why he was living with his father and his new wife.

"...the dorms are really pricey and-" harry was saying.

"so!" louis interrupts, pushing the straw from in between his lips, "mummy, where's harry gonna sleep?"

jay blinks slowly. "in his own room, of course. you're sharing a room with lottie," she says.

"but i'd much rather share with harry. two boys would be more comfortable around each other, wouldn't you say?" 

when he says that, he glances over towards harry who had been staring intently at him and smiles, entangling their feet together underneath the table. jay doesn't notice and frowns.

"i don't think that would be a good idea, love," she starts.

"don't be silly, mummy! i'm sure harry wouldn't mind," louis says and gives a pointed look towards harry. he shrugs.

jay sighs. "louis, you know how i feel about-"

he knew what she was going to start up about, quickly cutting her off with a wave of his hand.

"i'll move my stuff in tomorrow," he smiles, looking towards harry. "just so you know, it's a lot."

jay seems obviously worried and harry is absolutely oblivious, just like his father. he nods happily and goes back to the drink in front of him, dipping one of his fingers inside to pluck out an ice cube.

louis smirks.


End file.
